The invention relates to devices and method for altering the chamber and exterior contour of airfoils. As the development of high performance aircraft structures has advanced, it has been recognized for some time that airfoils used in such structures have improved efficiency and usefulness in some circumstances if the airfoil camber and its outer surface or skin curvatures can be varied to result in a different configuration or curvature. This is particularly desirable with supercritical wings in transonic aircraft in order to reduce drag to a minimum over the full operational speed range. However, while numerous devices have been proposed for producing variable camber devices, most are subject to undesirable limitations such as lack of structural strength, too great bulk for available space, have weight disadvantages, are undesirably complex or do not allow for the desired changes in curvature. Thus, while it is known to move an entire fixed contour portion of an airfoil, for example, the well known extension or deflection of leading or trailing edge flaps in an aircraft wing, such devices are usually limited to alteration of camber by the repositioning of such fixed geometry structure and are unable to vary camber and airfoil surface curvature smoothly and continuously over substantially the entire surface or extent thereof both chordwise and spanwise of the airfoil.